FMA brotherhood: The crew!
by DDAriSieg
Summary: Join the actors of FMA as they create this historical series in modern day Amestris. Controversy ensues, and the real-life actors might soon find themselves in as dangerous situations as their historical parts. OOC-ness, RoyxEd, HavocxRiza, AlxWinry AU - ON HIATUS, sorry.


**Summary:**

In modern-day Amestris, the tale of the Elric brothers and the last Führer is nothing more but boring lessons to be learned in school or political propaganda. Trisha Norrington, renowned director and screenwriter intends to change this with a dramatization of the old story. But something's rotten in the state of Amestris, and maybe this show will make it clear just HOW rotten..

OOC-ness, RoyxEd, HavocxRiza, WinryxAl etc. AUish

**About names:** I have decided to keep the characters' original names for their actors as well.. The historical (real) character will have the same surnames as they do, but not first names. These are now reserved for the actors.

An example would be that the role of the legendary flame alchemist Reagan Mustang is played by Roy Wang Xu. The Elric brothers are still the Elric brothers but now have different first names and so on..n.n

**..Also.. I do not own FMA in any way. Seriously, no...-.-" What'd'ya expect?**

**Warnings:** I might have some fucked up grammar at times, I am but a humble student of.. yeah, you know. Not native.

Extreme OOC-ness, but considering the subject you'd expect that much..

Later on some shonen-ai/slash..

Let's get started!

"_Mom, no..! Help..!" the young boy's voice rang loudly and filled with panic into the night. The heavy weight of the seat in front of him crushed his leg painfully, and the trembling hand in front of his eyes only increased his panic._

"_Don't look, for god's sake, Ed, don't look..!" Riza held tighter above her younger brother's eyes, still unable to stop staring at the splatter of blood across the front window or the mess that had become of their parents._

_*I have to do something, I HAVE to..!* She frantically searched her mind for a solution, but came up with nothing. He was crying now, wild sobs tearing their way through his throat. She knew he was losing a lot of blood, knew she had to do SOMETHING.._

_Then it struck her. Alchemy.. If she could just.. Tasting vomit in her mouth she reached for some of the blood splattered on the seat, and started drawing a makeshift transmutation circle on the seat that was still crushing her younger brother Edward.._

The wellknown sound of her electric alarmclock woke Riza with a start. She sat up straight, bangs of long blond hair flowing behind her.

"Yes – Yes – I'm up..!" She then fell down again, turned unto the other side and slept on peacefully. The alarmclock kept beeping, sending it's high tone all the way through the house. In the kitchen Ed looked up from his bowl of cereals with an annoyed look on his face.

"Riza..! It's time to get up.." he called. There was no answer, and when he had finished the bowl he got up and walked towards her bedroom.

"Riza! We have an audition today, remember - ?"

"Mmnn, yeah, I know, I just got the role.."

"Quit dreaming and get up already! Didn't you have a lot to do today..?"

"..'s true.."

"Then GET UP..!"

Almost half an hour later Riza came rushing into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of dry bread and then ran straight for the garage.

"See you at the audition..!" Ed merely nodded, and waved at her with a fond smile on his face.

They had both taken the drivers' licence two year prior – He never asked why she didn't take it earlier, but feeling his own nervousness at the reel he thought he understood.

Today she had taken the car to run some errands before auditioning started, and Ed would therefore have to take a train. A taxi was out of the question. Since the ..accident.. he hadn't been able to sit in the back seat of a car.

** OOOO**

Whispering voices resounded in the metro, and Roy kept his eyes fized on the opposite window. There was something intriguing about the reflection there and how it constantly disappeared and reappeared as they passed lights in the tunnel. He liked sitting like this, staring at people without truly staring at them. It wouldn't have hurt if he did, as everyone seemed to be staring at him already. Some looked scared, their eyes fixed on his suitcase. Others just regarded him with cool apprehensiveness, while hatred showed in the eyes of others.

"He's got a lot of nerve, riding here in our public transportation.."

"I think we should get off next time, he could be a terrorist.."

Roy sighed and looked straight at the woman who had spoken last. She stared back at him, eyes wide and scared. Roy attempted a smile, and watched her grow pale. She got up from her seat with children in tow, and when the train stopped a moment later, she was gone.

Roy grabbed his suitcase and put it on the empty seat beside him. He sat this way for the next half an hour, staring blankly at the small people in the window leave until this part of the train was as good as deserted.

_"Now that's..extreme.."_ murmured Roy with an annoyed tone to his voice. Considering the massive terror threat from Xing these days the passengers reaction was really quite understandable, but having spent almost his entire life in Amestris' it still hurt. He loved the country more than anything, but with the current politics it wasn't much better than the days of the millitary regime..

_*How ironic for me to be thinking about that on my way for this particular audition..*_ He smiled to himself as he thought about his role.

He had been quite surprised when he read what the director was looking for: Whether Mustang had really been of Xingese descendence or not was still a debated topic, and with the current way things were going, people wouldn't expect a director to be willing to take such a controversial stance on the matter. What was more, since the history did include the later emperor of Xing amongst other Xingese characters the quota had been met..

Roy had considered both roles, but found Mustang the more appealing..

He looked up, slightly surprised, when a seemingly young boy entered the cabin. He walked towards him, looking at him shortly before averting his gaze again. The boy had long blond hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, and wore a white shirt untop of blue trousers. His steps had a certain metallic sound, that made it clear to Roy that the boy had automail.

Roy looked away from the window and directly at the boy as he sat down on the seat right in front of him. The boy blushed slightly, and looked away shyly.

"I.. Am I.. I mean, am I in your way?"

"...Not really." Roy replied, puzzled. Being spoken to on the metro didn't happen everyday. For a moment there was silence, then the boy started shuffling around in his bag before taking out a pre-production manuscript. Roy raised an eyebrow, looking on the writing on front of it.

"Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Director: Trisha Norrington"

Roy looked at the boy again, his eyes slightly wide, and filled with confusion. This petite, shy-looking androgynous male was auditioning for the role as the leadcharacter in FMA? The older Elric-brother? Damn, this was turning out to be quite the interesting interpretation..

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed it so far..:D I think things are still a bit confusing. You'll get to learn a lot more about the development in Amestris and the world later on.. As well as meet many more characters. these three will be our main-characters, though.**

**Please do tell me what you guys think.. And if this idea have been used before, please tell me..^^" Me and my friend came up with it for a roleplay..:P**

**Later chapters will probably be longer, but I felt that thing's should get started..^^ Also, if anyone's interested in betaing this, please contact me..!**


End file.
